Radio Messages: Pauper's Drop
Augustus Sinclair - Grace Has the Key Lamb's trying to box us in, kid -- this is a god-damned city-wide lockdown! To keep the train movin' you need the security override key from the local "governor," Grace Holloway. She kicked me out of my own hotel down here, The Sinclair Deluxe. Find her, an' get that key. Grace Holloway - Baby Snatcher I remember you, monster. You stole Eleanor from me... twisted that baby girl into a thing so sick it can't even die... And now you come swanning into my neighborhood looking for me? Wrong turn, Tin Daddy. When we hang you from a streetlight, and you're choking out your last... I want you to remember my face. Augustus Sinclair - How to Use the Camera That thing's a miracle in technicolor, kid. Works like a movie camera. Start the film rollin' before you open fire on a splicer, and then anything you hit him with tells you more about his DNA. Let's give it a dry run, shall we? Augustus Sinclair - Camera Timing Easy now, looks like you got the jump on this fella. Start your camera recordin' him, then hit him with a lil' bit of everything: plasmids, firearms, whatever you can dish out! Augustus Sinclair - Do Some Research Well, sport, I guess Gracie's home... but that big lug just dropped half my damn hotel in your way. Now, to break through that mess I expect you're gonna have to work out how he got so burly. Augustus Sinclair - Find A Camera (If you have not found the Camera) Find yourself a genetic research camera son. You can pick up any number of tricks from a Splicer with one of those. Try the Pawn Shop Downtown. Augustus Sinclair - Already Have the Camera Since you already laid your hands on a Genetic Research Camera, this next part'll be easier, Augustus Sinclair - Film a Brute That's it son! Camera spits out a prize once in a while as you learn what makes a splicer tick. Now, find one of those big ol' brutes, and take 'im out on film. Before long, you'll be able to brush aside that mess at the hotel. Augustus Sinclair - Research Camera Tips Usin' that camera's a bit like tellin' a joke. Each time you tell it the same way it gets a little more stale, so you gotta change it up to keep it fresh. Augustus Sinclair - Camera Reminder Remember son, without using that research camera we can't get to Gracie, an' that means we're stuck here. Get one of those big apes on film, then work 'im over. Augustus Sinclair - Shoot Some Footage o' the Brute There's one o' them big goons now. Start your camera rollin' on him, then let 'im have it. Augustus Sinclair - Don't Forget to Use the Camera (If the player forgets to use the camera when attacking a Brute Splicer.) Aw, now, you forgot to start your camera rollin' first. Remember, you don't get nearly as much outta researchin' a corpse. Augustus Sinclair - Film the Corpses (If the player forgets to use the camera three times when killing Brute Splicers.) Looks like you neglected to film those big bruisers back there. Head back and get some footage of the corpses. Not exactly ideal, but it's enough for the camera to do its work. Augustus Sinclair - Strong Enough to Get Through Look at you, sport - a regular junior shutterbug! An' it appears you've picked up a new trick from that big galoot. Now get back to The Sinclair Deluxe and just bust through that mess blocking the way. Grace Holloway - Daughter to us all( Survive the sneak attack at the Fishbowl Diner) Eleanor's grown now baby-snatcher, even after what you did to her. Dr Lamb found a way to shape that girl into something perfect, somethin holy , she's a daughter to us all. Nobody in Rapture will shelter you now. Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Idea Gracie's got the wrong idea. You're not responsible for turning Eleanor into a Little Sister. Big Daddy's are just slaves, and you only recently broke free. Grace Holloway - Save the sister( Start the first gather by the Diner) Family, that monster has taken another of our babies for it's own. Tin Daddy's hollow like a jail-cell that needs filling and he will never let her go unless you put him down. Grace Holloway - What befalls the boogyman ( Start the second gather by the pawnshop) The monster has taken another of our children Family. It would turn her from us just as he did to Eleanor, show this thing what befalls the boogyman that would sneak into our garden. Sofia Lamb - Grace's Place in Rapture For Grace, the paradise of Andrew Ryan was most unkind. She spoke against him in song, and he had her blacklisted. It left her penniless. But in the Family she has found hope, a reason to draw breath. Ask yourself, Delta... do you deserve to take it from her? Augustus Sinclair - Rev Up the Drill Just rev up that drill o' yours and slam right through that pile o' junk blockin' your way. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie Lives on the Top Floor Now, Gracie was on the top floor. Get on up there and persuade her to give you that override key. Grace Holloway - Teach him pain The baby-snatcher's headen up into the hotel Family. He wants me so that he can get to Eleanor. Tin Daddy feels no guilt, Tin Daddy feels no pain, but we are the family and we can teach him how. Grace Holloway - Not as kind as Dr Lamb ( When you use the Power to the people machine in the Hotel) Watch'n you hurt shouldn't give me such a lift. But I'm not as clean on the inside as the Doctor. I take my joy when I can. Grace Holloway - We are the Family ( Grab the Frozen Drill tonic at the vent and defeat the Splicers) Blood divides us monster, its blood that makes us strangers. But thanks to Dr Lamb we're all family now. One people one cause, you can stop this heart, bleed this old body but you cannot end the family. And as for you Tin Daddy, you're dying alone. Augustus Sinclair - Grace's Mean Streak Gracie's room is just up ahead. Now, she's been sendin' all manner o' unkindness your way, so I'm not particular as to how you take that key away from her... but she's old, an' this grudge against you was based on a misunderstandin'. Grace Holloway - We both die tonight We both die tonight monster, I because your kind has killin in its nature and you because there's no way the Family will let you stroll out alive with that key. Grace Holloway - Finish the job I know what you're here for, go on take it. I won't have you touchn me. Dr Lamb trusted me to care of her child and I tried, but Baby Eleanor disappeared. And then one day I see her walking with you looken wrong. And when I tried to hold her, you knocked me down, broke my jaw. So I'm ready baby-snatcher, come on in and finish the job. Augustus Sinclair - Gracie's Unarmed Your call friend. Gracie's unarmed, for what it's worth. Augustus Sinclair - The Survival Angle (If the player chooses to kill Grace Holloway) (Whistle) Swan Song. Well, I back your survival instinct, chief. In Rapture, a bleedin' heart tends to bring in the sharks. Now head back an free up this train station. Eleanor's waitin'. Augustus Sinclair - Sparing Grace (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) You're a bigger man than I am, chief. Maybe next time she'll think twice about pointin' fingers before all the facts are in. Now, let's be on our way. Eleanor's waitin' Grace Holloway - A Thinking Man (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) You had me under a gun, yet you just walked away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that. Grace Holloway - Improving the Odds (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) I know that Doctor Lamb is no liar, but she's got to be wrong about you. It doesn't seem right now, letting you walk into that bushwhack waiting outside. I can't call off the Family, but I can whisper a bit and improve your odds. Grace Holloway - A Little Help (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) These whirlybirds are custom jobs ... by an old friend. I'm afraid this is all I can do ... for now. Grace Holloway - Asking Lamb About You (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) Well, sir ... I don't know what to call you now. You've done more than spare my life, you've opened by eyes. I need to put a few questions to Doctor Lamb. Sofia Lamb - Not Fooled (If the player chooses to spare Grace Holloway) By sparing Grace, do you seek to gain my trust? Your crocodile tears may poison her with doubt, but I am not so easy a mark. Sofia Lamb - No Compassion (If the player chooses to kill Grace Holloway) Grace failed to protect Eleanor from the fall of Rapture, Delta... and my human daughter was lost forever. But I forgave Grace for that. And you murdered her; ratifying her bigotry. She was right about your nature... and you have made her so. Augustus Sinclair - Back to the Train Station Head back to the train station, sport. Augustus Sinclair - Put the Key in the Control Box Just take that override key and slot it into the control box in the ticket booth there. That'll open the gates. Augustus Sinclair - Get on the Train! Hop on, kid, and start the train. Don't make me pull the whistle, now! Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Pauper's Drop